two cheaters never make a right
by misspositive
Summary: ok so i wrote this for my best friend and its not finished yet but when sam and danny want to see there exes will the temptation to cheat be there or will they fight the urg will sam and dannys relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

so everyone says fairytales don't exist ...well i got news for you they do and i have living proof look at my husband Danny Fenton he is a living fairytale but don't tell him that bwt im Sam Fenton I'm 20 years old and my husband is 21 i have had to fight a long time to be able to call him mine let's see there was Paulina Valery and I'm sure more loll and there was all those ghost that sidetracked him as well there has been so much try to brake us up but none of it has happend like. Elliot my EX and he is comeing to town this weekend..its Friday he will be here tomorrow ,….. I kinda want to see him to let him no my life is great even after he screwed me over … and danny almost killed him ahh good thimes so im gonna talk to danny about it later and I have some news for him and this is our story

dannys p.o.v

"Sammy I'm home"

"heyy how are you"

"Good "

"That's good so Danny I want to talk to you about something "

Ok so last time she did this it was about a couple months ago and us talking about having kids…this can be good this girl is lucky I love her..

"ok so what about Sam…"

"so you member Eli"

I didn't even let her finish the name before I interrupted her

"What about this jerk Elliot who broke my sams heart I swear if I see him again I'll tell what I think "

"Well see he's coming into town tomorrow and wants to see me and I want to see him "

"sammmmm why he hurt you and just sam.,…."

"please Danny please"

"fine but on one condition.."

"what"

"you let me go see paulina..tomorrow while you and elliot go out "

Sams p.o.v

He wants to see paulina again what why but all she did was hurt him is this how he feels about Elliot ughh dear jesus help me lol but danny quickly interupted my thoughts

"Sam what do you think yes or no"

"YOUR LUCKY I TRUST YOU DANNY FENTON"

"as well as I trust you babe"

Ugh everythime that boy called me babe I melted into play-doh lol ahh I love him so much she on the out side im tough on the end side im head over heels for that boy ahh"

"ok well im gonna go call Elliot to let him no it's a yes "

"ok I already texted paulina "

_Ring ring ring _ "hey samantha"

Oh that voice when I hear it I rember why I like him in the beging sam listen to your self you have a husband who loves you like you love him

"hey so tomorrow is a yes where do you wanna meet"

"umm ill pick you up kay?"

"sounds good"

"bye sam"

"latter"

Ugh im so tierd babe ima go to bed nite danny but befor I finished my sentence I relized danny wasent on the couch anymore he was in our room lol asleep so I got in bed and curled up to my amzeingly hot husband and feel asleep

Dannys p.o.v

I woke up to my phone going off I suddenly relized that I have 56 messages -_- wonder who from paulina…one from valery .. ok so im picking paulina up at 3 its 11 now ok I should wake up sam …


	2. Chapter 2

Shes so cute when she sleeps she looks so innocent haha Danny don't kid your self so I kissed her cheek slightly just so she new what I was doing but obviously she was exhausted because she didn't budge I guess she was up late so I ate showered and dressed and shockingly sam was still asleep it was a hour befor I had to leave I decided to leave early I texted paulina that I was comeing early she seemed okay with it so I left sam a note

Hey sam I left early love you ill see you about 9 or 10 tonite love you

So I hoped in the car and sped away

Sams point of view

It was about two when I woke up I never sleep that late woow I went to turnover to danny but reliazed he was gone and he didn't even tell me bye …..what ever ill just get ready for Elliot to get here so I decided to year my purple tank top and blue jean shorts and black converse did my make up quickly and he had 30 mins till he was here I guess ill go watch some t.v

**Dannys point of view**

Wow was she beautiful I started to lose focus on sam and Elliot so me and paulina decided to go to movies and see some chick flick..witch I only normally saw with sam

Danny

Yea paulina

Do you ever wounder what would have happened if you and me got married instead of you and sam ' ok danny get your thoughts to gather …ok just tell the complete truth

Paulina I actually do mybe we would be happy mybe not but rite now im happy with sam

Danny you relized you said rite now so do you mean you think you guys might come to a end

Well she is out with Elliot tonite and yea

And befor I knew if paulina kissed me and I kissed her back I didn't relize what I was doing that kiss was longer than I thought and man did I like her..but ooh how I loved sam omg same

PAULINA

What she replyed in a flirty tone

You kissed me

And you kissed me back

Ok what ever im gonna take you home befor anything else happens

Paulinas p.o.v

All I wanted was to get danny back I reliazed how much of a mistake I made not eting him so by the end of this night hopefully he will be mine

Sams p.o.v

Oh how I feel hard when I saw him and I fell fast he was amazeing ok sam you got to rember about danny he is your husband after all

Hey gorgeous

I smiled and replyed hey and thanx your not bad your self

Omg sam what are you doing your flirting cut it out ok

Haha thnx so what should we do tonite

I don't know its up to you

Hmm maybe dinner then a movie

Ok sounds good and how does the drive in theater sound

Ok and we can eat here befor we go

Sound great so I quickly made us each a sandwitch we quickly ate then left to go to the drive in theater as we pulled in and decided we would go see nightmerica as we pulled in we got good seats I got comfortable on his shoulder ok don't do anything you are gona regret after about a hour of silence and us just watching the movie I reliazied it was about 10 and danny would be home soon so I should prob hurry home

Hey Elliot we gotta go I need to get home danny is gonna be home soon

Okay I looked at him a he leaned into me and we kissed and It was like sparks flying all over again ahh….


End file.
